Mi nueva vida
by tsugumiackerman
Summary: Kira se acaba de mudar con su hermano y comenzara una nueva vida,con nuevos amigos y experiencia, ¿que cosas vivirá? (se me da muy mal resumir,entrad y dadle una oportunidad) (kira y Dean son personajes de mi imaginación, los demás no me pertenecen)
1. Chapter 1

_**CAP 1 LLEGADA AL NUEVO INSTITUTO**_

 _*BEEEP-BEEEP BEEEP-BEEEP* *BEEEP-BEEEP BEEEP-BEEEP*_

-Arrrg! ¡Puto despertador! ¡Algún día de estos lo tiraré por la ventana!..

 _*Toc-toc*-_ Kira, cariño, ¡¿te has despertado ya?!No llegues tarde tu primer día de clases

-¡Pues claro que sí mamá! ¿¡Cómo no me voy a despertar con ese trasto asqueroso?!

-*suspiro* tan agradable desde por la mañana

Sí, esa soy yo ,Kira, me acabo de mudar con mi madre René y mi hermano mayor, Dean,¿mi padre ?nunca llegué a conocerlo, pero tampoco es que me importe, hoy es mi primer día de clases, que alegría...espero que podáis notar el sarcasmo...ya sé, no soy una chica adorable, simpática ni amable, pero bah así soy yo.

Abro mi armario del que a penas se le distinguen las puertas por los pósters de mis grupos favoritos y cojo lo primero que pillo, una camiseta negra de system of a down (es un grupo) y unos pantalones a cuadros rojos y negros con cadenas, me pongo las botas militares y me dirijo al baño a lavarme la cara

-eh, mocosa, ¡esa camiseta es mía!, noto una mano agarrándome la manga, pero no me hace falta darme la vuelta para saber quien e

s…-ah…Dean, ¿no te has ido aun a clases?

-¿no es obvio que no? ¿Quién te dio permiso, para cogerla?

-mamá la puso en mi habitación por error, ahora es de mi propiedad-dije mientras le sacaba la lengua y huía al baño

-¡maldita niña! ¡Pues no esperes que te devuelva a dejar la psp! ¡Y además te queda fatal!

-¿la psp dices? que pena que la siga teniendo yo

-¡arg eres un demonio!, -oigo a Dean bajar las escaleras y en mi rostro aparece una expresión que dice "i win"

Al entrar en la cocina escucho a mi madre hablar con mi hermano,

-bueno, que no se retrase no os peleéis, y no os metáis en líos que nos conocemos...

-tranquila mamá, yo me encargó, ya tengo 19, puedo arreglármelas

-eso espero, para cualquier cosa, llamadme

-¿eh? ¿A dónde vas?-digo al entrar en la cocina

-Ah cariño, me ha surgido un imprevisto en el trabajo, y estaré fuera unos días, me acaban de informar, Dean te llevará a clase, portaos bien...os quiero

-pero...

Mi madre me besa la frente y sale por la puerta antes de que pueda decir nada, al girarme pude ver en la cara de mi hermano una sonrisa perversa y de triunfador…creo que canté victoria muy pronto

-bueno hermanita, ¿nos vamos?-la sonrisa burlona con la que dijo eso no me gustó nada

Al llegar al instituto me bajé rápidamente del coche, quería quitarme ya de encima a aquel monstruo que tenía como hermano, pero no tendría esa suerte, el bachiller de mi hermano se encontraba en mi mismo instituto, cuando bajó del coche me alcanzó rápidamente, se puso a mi lado y me rodeó el hombro con su brazo

-sé que estás nerviosa por las clases enana-

Sorprendentemente, no me lo dijo en tono burlesco

-¿qué voy a estar nerviosa? no me importa lo más mínimo -

Dean me revolvió el pelo-bueno, perdóneme lady ladrillo, ya se me olvidaba que no tenias sentimientos, pero intenta hacer amigos esta vez bicho, no me gustaría que fuese como antes...

Levanté la cabeza y miré a mi hermano, me miraba con preocupación, yo asentí y vi como su rostro se relajaba

Al entrar en el edificio todas las miradas quedaron fijas en nosotros, y no era porque fuésemos nuevos a mitad del primer trimestre, no, esto pasaba siempre, la mirada de las chicas sobretodo, quedaban fijas en Dean, siempre causaba impacto sobre ellas, y sobre algunos chicos... había que reconocerlo...mi hermano no era feo del todo...era un chico alto, piel blanca como la mía, pelo oscuro y revuelto, y ojos extremadamente azules, solo nos parecíamos en la palidez y el pelo, por desgracia yo no tenía sus ojos, los míos eran de color miel.

-bueno enana, me voy para clase, no la líes demasiado

-¡no me llames enana!-grité

Vi como mi hermano se perdía entre pasillos y yo me quedé allí sola

 _-Bien...ahora a buscar mi clase...a ver..._

~5min después

-mi clase...mi clase... ¿donde coño está esa maldita jaula?.. a ver ¿Dónde puede estar 4ºc?.. serán estúpidos ¿Dónde han metido la puñetera clase?

-ejemm...

-no...no pueden ponerla más a la vista, no, ellos tienen que esconderla, para que los alumnos nuevos se partan los cuernos buscando

-oye, chica...

-eh?-me giré sobresaltada, no me había dado cuenta de que había alguien más...

-con que... ¿4ºc verdad?

Era un chico con el pelo tan rojo como el fuego y con una expresión burlesca en la cara

-¿cómo dices?

-¿4ºc es la clase perdida?-se estaba aguantando la risa descaradamente y yo no sabía qué le hacía tanta gracia

-eh… ¿sí?

-estás justo delante mocosa, sólo tienes que alzar un poco la cabeza para ver el cartelito-el pelirrojo rompió a reír y yo no sabía donde meterme...me sentía muy estúpida...

-No sé que te hace tanta gracia, un despiste lo tiene cualquiera, y más siendo nueva

-ooh discúlpeme my lady, ya paro de reírme, no se enfade por favor-su tono sarcástico me estaba sacando de mis casillas

-que te den-dicho esto entré en la clase

Al entrar toda la clase se me quedó mirando, y lo mejor es que la clase ya había empezado

 _-genial…_

-señorita, acérquese aquí-el profesor me miraba con serenidad

Me acerqué temerosa, no quería mi primera regañina tan pronto...

-Etoo...discúlpeme...me he perdido un poco y…

-no pasa nada-me miraba con una sonrisa muy agradable, era un profesor joven y sí atractivo, tenía el pelo blanco y unos mechones le tapaban un ojo, el otro que se le veía era de un azul muy intenso-soy el profesor Zexion, vuestro tutor, encantado de conocerla señorita, si es tan amable de presentarse...

Me quedé unos segundos sin habla, ¿Cómo iba a concentrarme con semejante profesor?-etto...si... soy Kira...encantada...

-fantástico Kira y ¿de donde vienes?

-de España...

-OH España...eso está muy lejos de aquí...me encantaría conocerla, algún día tendrás que llevarme y hacerme un tour ¿eh?-dicho esto me guiñó un ojo

 _*Dios acabo de morirme…seguro que estoy como un tomate...seré estúpida, ¡Kira reacciona!*_

 _-_ etto... claro cuando quiera-dije sin saber bien donde mirar

-profesor deje ya de ligar que estamos en clase

-oh por favor Roxas que descortés, no se me ocurriría ligar con una alumna en clase

-¿¡ _EN CLASE?!¿¡CÓMO QUÉ EN CLASE ES QUE FUERA SÍ LO HARÍA?!_

 _-_ Oh Sora, por dios... ¿por quién me toma?-puso una sonrisa burlona-bueno señorita, puede sentarse allí justo al lado de sora y tenga cuidado aquí hay muchos pulpos

oh genial y lo dice tan tranquilo...miré al chico con el que me tenía que sentar, me miraba con una sonrisa, se le veía agradable

-hola soy Sora, encantado de conocerte-me tendió la mano

Me quedé fijamente mirando la mano

-hmm...no serás uno de esos pulpos ¿verdad?

-¿pulpo?-soltó una carcajada y toda la clase se quedó mirándolo-ehh…perdón, .perdón...-claro que no soy un pulpo-dijo bajando la voz

-ahhh, en ese caso, igualmente-dije mientras estrechaba su mano

Sora me miró con una gran sonrisa, se lo veía sincero

Tocó el timbre del recreo y todos salían de clase

-oye Kira...esto... ¿tienes amigos aquí?, Sora me miraba algo sonrojado

-ehh...no...

-¡genial! O sea, no genial porque no tengas, sino porque ya tienes uno o sea si tu quieres, tampoco te voy a forzar a que seamos amigos, así que nose...

Me reí-claro, desde hoy seremos amigos-sora me cogió del brazo y me llevó al patio emocionado-te voy a presentar a unos amigos, ¿te parece bien?

-Sora...yo no soy muy sociable...

-bah, tonterias, ya verás como coges confianza rápidamente con ellos-me llevó a un banco donde había unas cuantas personas, todos estaban en mi clase.

-¡chicos! ya estoy aquí, quería que conocierais a Kira-y dicho esto me puso frente a ellos

-¡Mucho gusto Kira! yo soy Roxas, encantado-y se lanzó a darme un abrazo

-este sí es un pulpo-me dijo sora al oído

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Te he oído sora!

-naada naada-dijo sacándole la lengua a Roxas

-venga no seáis críos, vais a darle una mala impresión a Kira, yo soy Kairi, encantada, estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido, aquí no suele venir gente extranjera, tienes que enseñarme las costumbres de allí y toodo

-Kairi, vas a agobiarla, hay tiempo para todo-dijo una chica risueña de pelo corto y negro-mucho gusto yo soy Xion y esta de aquí es Naminé, dale tiempo, es muy tímida

La chica rubia de ojos azules me sonrío dulcemente con un ligero sonrojo un poco escondida tras Xion

-encantada de conoceros a todos...-dije sonriéndoles forzándolo un poco

Al cabo de un rato sonó el timbre de vuelta a clase, la verdad es que había sido entretenido, estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien me agarró del brazo

-oyee, no nos hemos presentado, guapa, era un chico de pelo gris, yo soy Riku, he visto por tu camiseta que te gusta la buena música...tengo un grupo de rock con unos colegas y bueno...ya sabes...si alguna vez quieres vernos actuar...estás invitada-me miraba con ojos lujuriosos , me daba mucha curiosidad lo del grupo...pero no acababa de convencerme

-¿señor? ¿no debería estar ya en clase?-era Zexion, el profesor

-tu lo has dicho, DEBERÍA-dijo Riku riéndose

-¿no estará molestando a la nueva alumna?

-no...yo sé lo que les pone a estas chavalitas-Riku ponía media sonrisa mientras me observaba

-¿pero que falta de respeto es esa hacia una dama? váyase ahora mismo, no quiero verlo por mi clase en todo el día-la mirada del profesor era fría como el hielo

-tranquilo profe no pensaba entrar, solo quería pasarme a presentarme a esta gatita-dijo Riku con una risotada

-FUERA-gritó Zexion

El chico se marchó enfadado por semejante vergüenza y yo me quedé petrificada, al profesor se lo veía realmente enfadado

-¿te ha hecho algo? debes tener cuidado con el, no es de fiar-me miró fijamente

-n-no...no me ha hecho nada

-bien-de repente volvió su sonrisa y su cara de tranquilidad de siempre –entremos a clase, Kira.

Acabaron las clases y sora y los demás me rodearon para preguntarme por lo ocurrido, el vozarrón del profesor no había pasado desapercibido,

Íbamos saliendo y yo les contaba lo ocurrido sin darle importancia aunque ellos si parecían dársela

-ten cuidado con el, Kira y ni se te ocurra ir a ver ese grupo suyo-dijo Xion con los ojos muy abiertos

-sí, Xion tiene razón ese nunca planea nada bueno-Roxas se veía nervioso

-pero bueno, ¿quienes es? ¿El mal personificado?-reí

-¡enana!' ¡Vaya si tardas!-un brazo familiar me agarró de la camiseta

-¡oye Dean! Suéltame ya iba para allá

Todos se quedaron mirándolo, y como no…en especial las chicas

-bueno chicos me voy ya, nos vemos mañana-dije mientras Dean me llevaba casi a rastras

-¡gracias por cuidar de este bicho!-les gritó Dean sin pararse

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena sin inmutarse

Llegamos al coche y vi a cierta persona que me resultaba familiar apoyada en el...hmm ese pelo me sonaba

Espero que Dean no se ponga a liarla porque haya un desconocido contra su coche...no me apetece ahora ningún numerito.

Llegamos al coche y el chico seguía ahí tan tranquilo...oh...y era el...genial...-enana, este es axel, está en mi clase, vendrá con nosotros en coche, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de clase y además vive al lado

-jajaja, con que ¿esta es tu hermana? Me parece que ya nos conocemos, tiene muy mal genio-dijo riéndose

-oh que sorpresa... ¿os conocíais?

-no exactamente...-contesté-

-no encontraba su clase y yo la ayudé a encontrarla

-podría haberla encontrado yo sola-dije bruscamente

-oh perdóname por ayudarte

-¿ayudarme? ¿burlándote?

-no me burlé solo me hizo gracia esa situación tan patética

-buah...así que os lleváis bien ¿eh?-mi hermano se reía mientras contemplaba la escena-venga Kira, sube atrás

-oh y encima atrás es estupendo

-¿siempre es tan agradable?-preguntó axel sarcásticamente

-siempre-rió Dean

Llegamos a casa y me fui a mi habitación a soltar la mochila

-Kiraa, hoy te toca a ti hacer la comida, rápido nos morimos de hambre-Dean gritaba desde el hueco de las escaleras

Genial...encima tengo que hacerle la comida a mister simpatía...esto es...

Bajé a la cocina y me puse a hacer espaguetis, no tenía ganas de complicarme la vida, mientras se cocían me senté en la cocina y me puse a jugar con la psp

-arg puto Zefiroth... ¡me ha vuelto a matar, esta vez acabaré contigo!

-pero mira que ere manca...

-¿huh?-me giré a ver quien se reía de mí y qué sorpresa...era el pelirrojo

-así no te lo vas a cargar en la vida, mocosa, ¿no te das cuenta?

-me lo cargaré a mi manera

-sí, seguro

-tss-pasé de el y seguí jugando, pero esta vez duré menos que la anterior

-¿lo ves? hay que ser malo para no pasarse eso-dijo riéndose

-ESQUE ME PONES NERVIOSA SI ESTÁS OBSERVANDO COMO JUEGO

-Oh así que ahora es culpa de mi belleza-se pasó una mano por el pelo

-¿belleza? si parecerse a un tomate significa belleza…

-¿lo dices por tu cara?-puso media sonrisa

-¿pero qué dices?-¿dios me había puesto roja? ¿Por qué? normal ese niño me ponía histérica...será eso

-oye mocosa...

-¡Kira!

-¿eh?

-¡Kira, me llamo Kira! no mocosa-dije echándole una mirada asesina

-oh perdóname Kira pero se le van a pegar los espaguetis

-¿qué? ¡Aah!-fui rápido a moverlos, por suerte no se habían pegado-ese niñato repelente…

Me puse a hacer la salsa de los espaguetis, ya le quedaba poco

-¡chupado!

-¿eh?-me di la vuelta y tenía sujeta mi psp (sí bueno...la de Dean)

-Zefiroth, acabado-me guiñó un ojo mientras seguía jugando

-¡oh muchas gracias don perfecto! ahora ya no tiene gracia, me hubiese gustado pasármelo yo

-reconócelo, no hubieses podido pasártelo en la vida

-¿y tu que sabes?

-¿ya estáis discutiendo otra vez?-mi hermano entró en la cocina con una toalla sobre los hombros

-no, solo le enseño a jugar-dijo sosteniendo la psp en alto

-¡sé jugar perfectamente!

-oye esa es mi psp, gracias Axel-dijo quitándosela de las manos- oh cuanto te he echado de menos preciosa-besuqueaba la consola y nosotros observábamos la escena

-genial...gracias axel ahora me quedé sin psp-dije con una sonrisa falsa

-de nada, Kira-me devolvió la sonrisa

Pusimos la mesa y nos pusimos a comer, mi hermano y axel hablaban sobre el trabajo que tenían que hacer, se veía algo largo para tener que entregarlo mañana, al menos estarán todo el día ocupados y no tendré que soportarlos

-oye Kira, los videojuegos no se te dan bien pero la cocina es lo tuyo-axel hablaba con toda la boca llena de tomate

-¿gracias?-me aguanté la risa, parecía un payaso

-¿qué pasa?-me miraba extrañado

Mi hermano se puso a mirarlo y soltó una carcajada –Tío ¿cómo has podido mancharte tanto?

-oye ¿tu te has visto?-los dos empezaron a reírse viéndose las caras

-crios...-seguí comiendo aparentando seriedad, aunque realmente me hacía bastante gracia

Terminamos de comer y yo subí a mi habitación, tenía deberes que hacer...vaya...necesito hojas nuevas, tendré que ir a comprar, me pareció ver una papelería no muy lejos de aquí, cogí una chaqueta y salí de mi habitación

-¡Dean, voy a salir un momento a comprar, ahora vuelvo!

-espera, enana-Dean salió de su habitación-necesito que nos traigas unos folios a3

-vaale, no tardo-salí y me dirigí a la papelería, estaba a 5 min. de casa

Entré y vi a Xion y Roxas dentro, los dos se acercaron a mí

-Hola, Kira, que coincidencia, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Roxas me miraba con su típica sonrisa radiante

-hola chicos, pues necesitaba unas cosas para hacer los deberes...

-ah igual que nosotros, ¿vives cerca de aquí?-Xion también se veía muy alegre

-pues sí, bastante, a 5 minutos más o menos

-oh que cerca, nosotros también vivimos muy cerca de aquí, oye Kira, ¿te gustaría hacer los deberes con nosotros? íbamos a ir a casa de Xion

-hmm claro, pero tengo que volver a casa a llevarle unas cosas a mi hermano, si no os importa hacerlo en mi casa...

-claro, para nada, vayamos a tu casa-Xion se veía muy animada, seguro que no era la idea de hacer los deberes lo que le hacía tanta ilusión...

Salimos de la papelería y nos dirigimos a mi casa, la casa de Roxas estaba justo enfrente y la de Xion dos casa más allá, llegamos a casa y mi hermano y axel estaban en el salón viendo la tele

-¿Pero qué haces tu aquí?-Roxas se dirigió a axel

-oye eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti-axel miraba a Roxas extrañado

-un momento, vosotros ¿os conocéis?-pregunté sorprendida

-para no conocerlo, vivimos en la misma casa-el pelirrojo rió

-¿sois hermanos?

-bueno...mi madre y su padre están casados...-Roxas se pasó la mano por la cabeza

-bueno, después de este encuentro familiar tan entrañable, ¿no piensas presentarme a tus amigos, mocosa?-¿cómo no mi hermano rompiendo el momento.

-aahh err...sí, él es Roxas y ella es Xion...

Mi hermano le hizo un gesto con la mano a Roxas a modo de saludo y se acercó a besar la mano de Xion...ya empezaba con sus "técnicas de cortejo"…Xion se sonrojó y le sonrió

-bueno, preciosa yo soy Dean, un placer

-Bueno yaa, ¿pensáis iros a la habitación? tenemos deberes que hacer-rompí el momento de mi hermano y me fulminó con la mirada

-¿por qué? Aquí hay sitio para todos, además así podré ayudar a mi adorable hermanita si tiene alguna duda-mi hermano disfrutaba el dejarme en ridículo cada vez que podía, yo solo le saqué la lengua

Nos pusimos todos a hacer los deberes, y mi hermano estaba muy atento a Xion por si "tenia alguna duda".Axel se reía de mi, de mi letra, de mis dudas y hasta de mi forma de borrar y Roxas me ayudaba, son totalmente polos opuestos.

Terminamos los deberes y se hizo tarde, Xion tenía que irse a clases de kárate y yo me quedé con Roxas jugando a súper Smash Bross Brawl, mi hermano y axel aun seguían con el trabajo y según las quejas que se oían aun les quedaba mucho

-oye Roxas, se hace tarde, deberías volver ya a casa, yo me quedaré aquí esta noche, díselo a nuestros padres

-buah que cara...en fin Kira, me voy ya, nos vemos mañana en clase, ten cuidado con axel por la noche-soltó una risotada y se fue

-¡eeey!-a axel no le dio tiempo a quejarse ya que Rox ya se había ido-puto mocoso…

-genial…ahora también tengo que aguantarte por la noche

-no te hagas ilusiones, no pensaba dormir contigo

-¡ni se me había pasado por la cabeza!

-pero ahora sí lo estás pensando, ¿eh? pervertida...-axel me miró mordiéndose el labio, haciendose el afligido

Bueno...puede que lo hubiese pensado...pero fue algo fugaz...y no fue a posta... ¡y no me gustó!

-¿qué dices? ni lo sueñeees, baakaaa

-venga, ven conmigo,-axel me cogió del brazo y salimos a la calle

-¿q-qué a-a don-donde va-vamos?

Axel me llevó hasta un callejón al lado de casa y me puso contra la pared apresándome contra su cuerpo

-¿cómo que ni lo sueñe?..¿es esto un sueño?-me susurró

-¿q-qué haces?-me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa...notaba su respiración contra mi cuello...

Axel me miró a los ojos, puso una mirada pícara, se relamió y se acercó a mis labios...de repente sonrió

-¿No me digas que creías que te iba a besar, mocosa?-se separó de mi y empezó a reír

-¡eres un estúpido! claro que no me lo había creído, no me hubiese quedado parada si lo hubiese creído, te hubiese pateado-dios que roja debía estar en ese momento...

-claro que sí mocosa, anda vamos, me vas a acompañar a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, esta noche cocino yo-me agarró de la mano y salimos del callejón, Axel seguía riéndose y yo no sabía que decir ni hacer-venga, ¿te has enfadado? va, si quieres te doy el beso-se acercó dispuesto a besarme, pero esta vez me aparté

-oye Axel, sé que la tentación de besarme es demasiado fuerte, pero será mejor que te controles-dicho esto le guiñé un ojo, con la cara que puso axel volvió un poco de mi dignidad

-desde luego eres un bicho-dijo axel riéndose

Le saqué la lengua y seguimos andando, ya estaba oscureciendo, y eso que solo eran las 19:30...pero es lo que tiene el otoño...empieza a oscurecer antes

No me había dado cuenta, pero axel aun no me había soltado la mano...era tan cálida, realmente me extrañaba, que su tacto fuese tan cálido y suave aun siendo el tan brusco, no me desagradaba

-¿qué miras?

-¿eh? ¡nada!-le solté la mano rápidamente, no me había fijado en que llevaba un rato mirándolo-puedo andar sola, no soy una niña pequeña

-ah, es que tu altura a veces me confunde, pareces un gnomo...

-¡no soy tan baja! ¡1'62 no es ser un gnomo tu eres demasiado grande! ¡eres todo un troll, con belleza incluida!

Con este comentario axel rompió a reír-buena esa lady tomate, te pones muy graciosa enfadada

-¡me desesperaas!

-en el fondo me amas, lo sabes

-¡más quisieras!

Seguimos caminando y peleando hasta llegar a la tienda

-¿qué piensas hacer para cenar?

-haré mi estofado especial-axel cogió una cesta

-oh ¿y qué lleva?

-hmm para ser para ti...veneno, en cantidades industriales

-¡oye! hablo enserio

-¿y qué te hace pensar que yo no?-axel se mordió el labio y sonrió, ese gesto me desconcertaba...

*deja de quedarte embobada Kira, ¿pero qué coño te pasa?*

-Kira ¿me has oído?

-¿qué?

El pelirrojo me miraba-que cojas el curry, desde luego estás empanada, a ver si vamos a tener que comerte a ti para cenar...

-ja, ja, ja muy gracioso Axel, me parto-puse los ojos en blanco y fui a por el curry

Después de pagarlo todo salimos a fuera, hacía el doble de frío que antes, miré a axel y me estaba tendiendo su bufanda

-¿qué haces?pontela-lo miré con los ojos como platos

-no me hagas ponértela yo, venga cógela, lo que faltaba, una mocosa tosiendo toda la noche...

Agarré la bufanda y suspiré, este chico es imposible, me la puse y noté su olor rodeándome, olía podidamente bien... ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡Kira, baka!

-bueno, así que te gusta Roxas, ¿no?

-¿Roxas? no, solo somos amigos

-ah, ¿sí? el se veía bastante colgado por ti...aunque no entiendo por qué-rió

-tonterías...yo no noté nada-miré al suelo... ¿por qué me dice eso? ¿quiere que salga con Roxas?

-desde luego no te das cuenta de nada...

-¿huh, a qué te refieres?

-a naaada

-aaay, eres de lo peoor

Axel me revolvió el pelo y me lo puso todo en la cara-¿ves? así estás más guapa

-estúpidoo

Llegamos a casa y había una nota en la nevera de Dean

"chicos, he tenido que salir un momento, tenía que recoger los libros para clase, no tardaré en llegar, id preparando la cena.

Os quiere, Dean"

-Este payaso que tengo como hermano...

-¿sabes?, no te pareces en nada a Dean...tu eres más cerrada

-ya...me he dado cuenta... ¿necesitas ayuda con la cena?

-no, cocino mejor solo, solo necesito que me digas donde están las cosas para cocinar

Le mostré donde está todo y me fui a la ducha, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y solo en la ducha podía despejarme, me desnudé, puse mi lista de reproducción para la ducha y me metí dentro, mientras sonaba "on melancholy hill-gorillaz" mi mente paseaba por todos los rincones posibles, de repente me vino a la cabeza Axel...su cuerpo contra el mío y su respiración en mi oído sus ojos...sus preciosos ojos azul verdoso, su lengua pasando por sus labios y la cercanía entre nosotros..cada vez más

¿qué hago pensando esas cosas? ¿a qué viene eso? ni en mi propia mente puede dejarme tranquila, hoy ha sido un día muy cansado, será eso...

Salí de la ducha y cogí la toalla y…genial...me he dejado la ropa en la cama...muy bien Kira, eres muy lista... bueno, no pasa nada, Axel está haciendo la comida abajo

Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación, y ¿a quién me encontré en mi puerta? ¡bingo! ahí estaba el pelirrojo

Se quedó mirándome sin quitarme ojo y no se cortaba un pelo en fijarse detenidamente en cada parte de mi cuerpo

-vaya Kira, ¿Quién diría que bajo esa ropa tan ancha tienes curvas? Que sorpresa-me seguía mirando detenidamente –bueno aunque no tienes muchas tetas, aunque personalmente las prefiero pequeñas…

-¿qué haces aquí? ¡pervertido! –me agarré bien la toalla, lo ultimo que quería era que se me cayese

-venía a avisarte de que la cena ya está lista, te he llamado un par de veces pero no me escuchabas y pensé que te habrías dormido

Claro...con la música no escuché nada...buah que vergüenza... ¿por qué me pasarán estas cosas?

-bueno ahora bajo, voy a ponerme algo

-¿por qué? yo te veo genial así…-la mirada de Axel me recordó a un león observando a su presa, se me pusieron los pelos de punta

-no seas tonto, no voy a bajar así además hace frío

-..lo del frío puede solucionarse

-¿qué?-realmente no había oído lo que dijo

-nada, que te des prisa que se enfría la cena-Axel se fue por el pasillo, no sin antes echarme un vistazo al trasero-bonito culo-gritó desde las escaleras

-¡pervertido!-entré en mi habitación con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, sin saber a que se debía... me puse un pijama negro con calaveritas blancas y salí...espero que Axel no mencione nada de lo anterior...

Bajé y Axel estaba poniendo la mesa, se lo veía buen chico y todo...

-¿aun no ha llegado Dean?-me extrañó un poco

-no...y es una lástima, esto está mejor recién hecho-se sentó a la mesa y se me quedó mirando –venga ¿a qué esperas? siéntate

Me senté frente el plato que me había puesto, realmente tenía una pinta deliciosa, di una cucharada y estaba riquísimo

-vaya Axel, esto está buenísimo

-¿a caso lo dudabas, mocosa?-se lo veía orgulloso de sí mismo

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, Dean ya llegó

-Perdón por el retraso, me entretuve un poco- Dean entró en la cocina,-vaya Axel, eso se ve genial, espero que quede para mi

-claro, tu parte está en la olla, aun estará caliente

Mi hermanó fue felizmente a echarse su parte en el plato, y se sentó a comer

-Dios Axel esto está riquísimo-a mi hermano solo le faltaba llorar de alegría

-gracias, come todo lo que quieras, creo que hice demasiado

Dean empezó a devorar la comida como un perro hambriento, cuando acabé de cenar subí a mi habitación, tenía ganas de tumbarme en la cama ponerme los cascos y olvidarme del mundo llevaba un rato tumbada y había perdido la noción del tiempo, miré el reloj y eran las 3:04 de la madrugada, tenía sed, así que bajé a la cocina, estaba bebiendo cuando escuché a mi hermano y Axel hablando en el salón... ¿aún seguían con el trabajo? Me asomé con cuidado para que no me escucharan

-buah, ya está terminado , y creo que está bastante aceptable- mi hermano recogía las cosas

-¿aceptable? No me he esforzado tanto en la vida, oye Dean, ¿puedo darme una ducha?

-claro tío, te dejo un pijama encima de la cama de la habitación de invitados, yo me voy ya a dormir que estoy muerto, ¿sabes donde está todo no?

-sí, sí ,pues ala hasta mañana – Axel subió antes y se metió en el baño y luego lo siguió Dean que entró en su habitación, esperé un poco más y mi hermano volvió a salir y entró al cuarto de invitados, justo al lado del mío y volvió a su cuarto

Me puse a buscar unas galletas de chocolate, las cogí y subí para arriba, la puerta del baño se abrió justo cuando pasé por delante, Axel salió con una toalla liada a la cintura, me quedé embobada mirándolo, estaba buenísimo

-Anda, ¿a qué me recuerda esto? ¿lo has hecho a posta eh mocosa?-axel me miraba con cara de pervertido

-el karma-dicho esto me metí una galleta en la boca y me giré para entrar en mi habitación

-Kira

-¿huh?-cuando me giré Axel me quitó la galleta de la boca y se la comió-buenas noches-me guiñó un ojo y se metió en la habitación, yo no sabía como actuar, me había quedado en blanco, entré en mi habitación y me quedé parada tras la puerta

-..Axel... Axel... ¿quieres jugar verdad? Pues vamos a jugar –sonreí y salí de la habitación, abrí despacio la puerta de su habitación, ya se había puesto el pijama y se estaba metiendo en la cama, y estaba a punto de apagar la lamparita, y justo antes entré…


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAP 2 MELANCOLÍA**_

Axel se sorprendió al verme entrar, pero me observó mientras me acercaba a él, estaba tumbado en la cama, pero se sentó cuando me acerqué

-¿qué pasa mocosa? ¿se te olvidó darme el beso de buenas noches?

-no precisamente ese...-me mordí el labio, subí a la cama y me senté encima de él, la expresión de su rostro era de desconcierto

-K-Kira... ¿qué haces?

\- lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer... –acaricié su cuello y noté como se le erizaba el pelo, me acerqué a su boca y...me reí

-¿qué pasa Axel, pensabas que te iba a besar?

-no me lo he creído mocosa, ¿pensabas que me ibas a engañar con mi propia broma?-la cara de Axel se veía un poco sonrojada, eso me bastaba como venganza, ya podía dormir tranquila, me bajé de la cama y le lancé un beso desde la puerta, se le veía algo irritado, me encantó esa cara de enfado, volví a mi cama y caí en un profundo sueño

-Kira...oye

-¿hmmm? Déjame dormir...

-ni lo sueñes... me las vas a pagar...

-¿qué? Abrí los ojos y lo vi, sin camiseta observándome con mirada animal

-¿sabes? No me gusta nada perder... y la cosa no se puede así…- me apartó la manta y se puso encima de mí

-Axel, no voy a volver a caer en este juego… ya está muy-antes de terminar la frase ya me estaba besando, era un beso feroz y ardiente , sus manos se movían por mi cuerpo con ansia, me quitó la camiseta y me miró fijamente a los ojos , su media sonrisa me hipnotizaba, volvió a besarme, esta vez su lengua entró en mi boca sin permiso, buscaba a la mía con furia, me quitó el pantalón y me frotó su miembro contra mi sexo, respiraba con dificultad

-A-Axel... –suspiré al sentirlo tan duro, me apartó las bragas y deslizó un dedo por mi feminidad

-dios...estás tan mojada…quiero follarte Kira-metió un dedo por mi vagina y lo sacó lentamente, solté un gemido, luego introducía otro, su respiración se aceleraba, junto a la mía empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos más rápidamente

-No puedo aguantar más, voy a follarte-se bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos rápidamente y colocó su miembro en mi apertura, estaba tan caliente…-¡Kira!

-hazlo….

-¡Kira!

-venga…

-DESPIERTA KIRA

-¿! QUÉ ¡?-abrí los ojos y vi a Axel mirándome

-estabas hablando en sueños y estabas muy agitada, ¿estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

-¡¿qué?!¡¿qué he dicho?!-

-lo único que he oído es "hazlo"...pero llevabas un rato haciendo ruidos...

-eeh... ahh, es que me perseguían y luego ha venido un dragón y le pedí que lo matase... y bueh... no se no lo recuerdo... ¿qué tontería verdad? ¿y qué hacías mirándome?

-ves demasiada ficción mocosa…tu hermano me dijo que te despertase pero me hizo gracia tu show y me quedé mirando

-aah... etto... bueno ¿te importaría salir? Es que me gustaría vestirme

-por mi no te preocupes, eh, puedes hacerlo delante de mí

-eres tonto Axel, venga o llegaremos tarde – salió de la habitación y noté que el corazón se me saldría del pecho ¿pero por qué he soñado algo así? ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡estoy enferma! Y encima…he puesto la ropa interior empapada… ¡todo es culpa suya! ¿cómo voy a poder mirarlo ahora a la cara? dios...es tan vergonzoso...

Me vestí y bajé, me tomé mi tiempo para tener que verlo lo menos posible

-buenos días enana, desayuna rápido o llegaremos tarde

-eh... ¿y el pelirrojo?-me extrañó no verlo ahí

-ha ido a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, le he dicho que yo le dejo algo pero es muy cabezón, y ya de paso traerá a Roxas para que venga en el coche

-Umm va...

-¿te pasa algo? Te noto rara, enana- mi hermano me miró con preocupación

-¿a mi? No, ¿qué me va a pasar? -¿me pasaba algo? Yo también me notaba rara...

Salimos a fuera y ahí estaban Axel y Roxas, el rubio corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo

-buenos días Kira, ¿se ha portado bien Axel?

-ah, buenos días, etto... sí, supongo – y forcé una sonrisa

-¿te pasa algo?-Roxas me miraba fijamente, y todos se giraron a mirarme

-no, solo que estoy algo dormida aun...

-venga montad, poneos los cinturones porque no pienso llegar tarde

Al bajar del coche salí la primera y me fui sola hacía delante, Roxas me alcanzó y caminó a mi lado en silencio, llegamos a clase y los demás nos dieron la bienvenida, yo los saludé con una inclinación de cabeza y me senté en mi sitio, las horas de clase se me hicieron larguísimas, tocó el timbre del recreo y nos fuimos al banco de ayer, estuve callada todo el rato, no estaba prestando atención a la conversación

-Kira, idiota te habías olvidado el desayuno, ¿no te has dado cuenta?-era mi hermano, llegaba con mi bocadillo, junto a Axel

-no...no me di cuenta, de todas formas no tengo hambre

-oye mocosa, estás más rara que de costumbre, ¿qué pasa?

-NO ME PASA NADA DEJADME EN PAZ-le devolví el bocadillo a Dean y me fui a dentro…no me encontraba nada bien...tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, las próximas horas las pasé en la enfermería, le dije al profesor que no me encontraba bien, a la hora de la salida fui directamente al coche, y esperé a que viniesen Dean, Axel y Roxas, me subí al coche y no abrí la boca, hoy Axel también se quedaba a comer, al llegar a casa me tumbé en la cama y me puse los cascos, al abrir lo ojos vi a Dean, y me quité los cascos

-¿no vas a comer?-en su cara se reflejaba la preocupación

-no...no tengo hambre...

-¿te ha pasado algo?..

-no...

-Kira...no puedes volver a lo mismo de antes...eso está en el pasado

-..Dean, no me pasa nada

-como quieras... –salió de la habitación y volví a ponerme los cascos, pasaban las horas y esas paredes me asfixiaban, al salir de clases había visto un parque que me había gustado, estaría bien ir allí, me puse el abrigo y bajé, vi a Dean y Axel haciendo los deberes y me miraron cuando pasé por ahí

-¿Kira a donde vas? ya empieza a hacer frío

-Al parque...

-¿al parque ahora? ¿para qué?

-Para dar una vuelta, no tardaré

-Kira...-dijo algo pero no lo oí

Al llegar al parque me senté en un banco, realmente hacía mucho frío, al sentarme una oleada de recuerdos me envolvió…recordé mi antigua vida en España...me sumergí completamente en mis recuerdos, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba lloviendo a mares, no sabía cuanto había pasado... pero me daba igual...seguí ahí sentada recordando, de repente noté que el agua ya no caía, alcé la vista y vi a Axel tapándome con un paraguas

-¿eres tonta? ¿Qué haces aquí? volvamos, tu hermano se va a preocupar y vas a coger una pulmonía

-Axel… ¿soy un bicho raro?-mi voz se escuchaba rota

-mocosa, los bichos raros somos lo autentico de la sociedad, la gente llama bicho raro a todo aquel que no actúa como la mayoría, y créeme en el fondo todos son bichos raros, ¿en serio crees que todo el mundo piensa igual? Yo no creo eso, solo que dicen pensar igual para no ser excluidos, nosotros somos los que actuamos distinto sin pensar que les pueda parecer mal, prefiero que me llamen raro a hipócrita, al fin y al cabo lo raro es valioso, lo común es tan... aburrido

-si tan bueno es serlo… ¿por qué se meten con los bichos raros?

-porque no es lo normal, cuando la gente ve algo fuera de lo común se asusta… y ellos actúan como animales… y ¿qué hacen lo animales cuándo tienen miedo? Huyen o atacan, pero dime mocosa, ¿a qué viene esto?

-el pasado…me atormenta

-puedes contármelo, los bichos raros se apoyan entre sí...-Axel me sonrió de una manera que no pude negarme...

-es algo largo...-Axel se sentó a mi lado e ignoró la lluvia

-cuanto antes empieces, mejor

-todo empezó en España, allí era una niña solitaria, nunca había tenido amigos…yo siempre fui la rara, todos se reían de mí… yo era aquella al fondo de la clase, aquel fantasma con el que nadie quería sentarse, aquella persona a la cual ignoraban...si a alguien se le ocurría hablarme también lo ignorarían, ese día...cambió todo hacía años que me gustaba un chico, se llamaba Demyx, no podía dejar de mirarlo, nunca había hablado con el pero cuando escuchaba su voz o veía su sonrisa me daba igual estar sola, aquel día cuando lo observaba alguien se dio cuenta, todos en clase comenzaron a reírse de mí..¿Por qué? ¿a caso yo no era digna de enamorarme? ¿yo no tenía derecho a sentir? Demyx se enteró de aquello y a la salida fue a hablar conmigo, yo pensaba que también se reiría… pero me dijo que él sentía lo mismo, me juró que nunca más estaría sola, él no me fallaría y siempre estaría a mi lado...pero no fue así...ese día era especial para nosotros, me había preparado una noche romántica y después de eso dejaríamos de escondernos y mostraríamos nuestro amor al mundo, esa noche yo me entregaría a él por completo...¿adivinas que pasó? Todo mentiras… después de ese día Demyx me ignoraba… hacía como si no nos conociésemos, me dejó sola… de nuevo y me humilló … después de eso entré en depresión, no quería salir de mi habitación, no quería comer, no quería vivir, cuando Dean se enteró de lo que me hizo Demyx corrió a buscarlo y le dio una paliza… los padres de Demyx lo denunciaron y mi madre decidió que irnos de allí sería lo mejor… todos pensábamos eso… pero ¿es realmente mejor? La gente me asusta...no confío en ellos… y vaya a donde vaya será así...-terminé de hablar y no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, mis lágrimas caían sin parar, de repente Axel me abrazó, me abrazó muy fuerte, y no pude evitar llorar aún más, me aferré fuertemente a el, ya que aunque estuviese empapado, su abrazo me pareció el más cálido que jamás me hubiesen dado

-mocosa, siento que pasaras por todo eso, pero no debes temer a todo el mundo como tampoco debes confiar en todos, cuando llegue la persona en la que puedas confiar lo sabrás, créeme, y ahora vámonos o moriremos de frío aquí –Axel abrió su chaqueta y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara- vamos, sé que te mueres de ganas de notar mi calor, ven aquí

-eres un estúpido-me reí, me abracé a él, y nos cubríamos con su chaqueta mientras huíamos de la lluvia, después de haberme desahogado me sentía genial, y todo gracias al pelirrojo…

Llegamos a casa empapados, al escuchar la puerta Dean vino corriendo

-Kira, me tenías preocupado, con la que está cayendo y tú fuera

-lo siento,..Dean...es que…

-Fue culpa mía Dean, me encontré a Kira y le dije que me acompañase a comprar, me entretuve comprando y luego empezó a llover… así que le dije que esperásemos a ver si paraba, pero como ya se hacía tarde hemos tenido que venir con la lluvia-Axel me interrumpió

-bueno...no pasa nada pero la próxima vez llamadme y os recojo con el coche, no seáis tontos que os vais a acatarrar-mi hermano hablaba a modo de madre, lo que me hizo bastante gracia, Axel se me quedó mirando, seguramente pensaba lo mismo – venga dejad de mirarme así e id a cambiaros, que os vais a congelar, yo prepararé la cena de mientras

-Sí mamá-Axel y yo hablamos al unísono, y empezamos a reírnos

-sois tontos-reía Dean

Subimos para arriba para cambiarnos

-Oye Axel. ¿hoy también te quedas a dormir?

-creo que me vas a tener que soportar una temporada, ahora está chunga la cosa con los trabajos para clase y los exámenes, hoy he ido a casa a por algo de ropa para quedarme un par de días más

-bueno, mientras ayudes con las cosas de la casa…-dije esto intentando fingir seriedad, pero se me escapó una risita, no sé por qué me alegré tanto al oír eso...

-ejem mientras Axel esté aquí disfrutarán de mis suculentos platos-al decir esto hizo una reverencia

-eres un payaso-reí

-al menos no mido medio metro-me sacó la lengua

-oye que no soy un gnomoo

-¿ah no?-rió-bueno señorita no gnomo, ¿nos duchamos?

-¿cómo que nos duchamos? no nos vamos a duchar juntos

-me refería a por separado...pero si insistes….-Axel se mordió el labio y puso esa mirada…

-..etto...i-idiota, venga, dúchate primero que tardas menos-noté como me ardía la cara, siempre haciendo el ridículo

-como quieras, ten cuidado no vaya a ser que olvide cerrar el pestillo de la puerta, entres por error, creyendo que no hay nadie, entres dentro de la ducha y accidentalmente te ponga contra la pared y tengamos sexo desenfrenado bajo la ducha hasta que no podamos más-todo esto lo dijo con seriedad en el rostro como si fuese posible que eso pudiese ocurrir por accidente

-¿¡QUÉ?!¡eres un pervertido Axel! date una ducha de agua fría-me dí la vuelta y entré en mi habitación, ¿pero de donde salen esas ocurrencias? desde luego este chico no tiene remedio…

Cogí la ropa seca y la puse sobre la cama para llevármela luego al baño

5min más tarde lo escuché salir del baño, esperé un poco antes de salir de mi habitación, no quería encontrármelo otra vez medio en bolas... bueno sí quería pero él no tenía que saberlo , salí de mi habitación y entré a la ducha, axel no había dejado lleno de vapor, y todo el cristal empañado…este chico..al notar el agua caliente deslizarse por mi cuerpo noté como todos mis músculos se relajaban, era tan relajante, estuve ahí dentro un buen rato, al salir me dirigí a la cocina, estaba muerta de hambre, mi hermano estaba cocinando aún, estaba preparando una de sus sopas que vienen genial para el frío, Axel estaba en el salón haciendo el trabajo, podía verlo concentrado, mientras mi hermano terminada de cocinar, yo ponía la mesa

-Axel, venga ya está esto, vamos a cenar- mi hermano servía la comida

-voy, un momento-Axel se levantó y se sentó al lado mía, estaba muerta de hambre, di la primera cucharada y me pareció haber muerto e ido al cielo

-vaya Dean, eres un partidazo ¿eh? ¿puedo casarme contigo?-axel hablaba con un tono muy gracioso

-oh Axel...no sé si estoy preparado para este paso... lo de anoche estuvo bien, pero… es una decisión tan importante –Dean ponía una voz afeminada que me daba mucha grima

-¿pero qué estáis hablando?-empecé a reírme y pensé que iba a ahogarme

-oh Kira, por favor no te rías de nuestro amor- mi hermano seguía hablando con ese tono

-Dean para de hablar así, no te pega nada- seguí riéndome

Seguimos cenando y estos dos no paraban de imitar escenas matrimoniales

-oye chicos, ¿qué os parece ver una peli de miedo? Ya nos queda poco del trabajo y un descanso no vendría mal, ¿no crees Dean?

-buena idea Axel, hay una peli de miedo en especial que le encanta a mi hermana-La sonrisa de Dean no me gustó nada

-¡Dean! ¡ni se te ocurra! ¿no estarás pensando en poner esa película, verdad?

-exacto, enana, el exorcista, tu favorita

Odiaba esa maldita película sobre todas las cosas, fue la primera película de miedo que vi y me dejó traumatizada, ninguna otra me ha dado tanto miedo ¡jamás!

-NI LO SUEÑES-me dispuse a irme pero Axel me agarró de brazo y me sentó al lado suyo

-Venga Dean pon esa fantástica película- Axel me puso el brazo por encima, seguramente para que no huyese, maldito pelirrojo...

Dean hizo palomitas y puso la película, aun no había empezado y ya estaba muerta de miedo

-vaya, vaya mocosa, no esperaba que fueses una miedica, mira que indefensa te ves ahora

-cállate payaso-noté como el brazo de Axel me acercaba más a el, eso me hizo sentirme protegida, mi hermano se reía, disfrutaba haciéndome estas jugadas, acabó la peli y no me dio tanto miedo como pensaba, quizás fue por Axel o tal vez porque ya me acostumbré a verla.. en todo caso lo pasé bien viéndola con ellos

Cuando miré a Axel me pareció algo adorable, se había dormido, yo estaba apoyada en su pecho, por lo que no me había dado cuenta

-oye, vosotros, ¿no estáis muy acaramelados?- Dean nos miraba con ojos entrecerrados

-¿Eh? ¿decías algo?- Axel acababa de despertar, y menos mal que no escuchó nada...

-¿eres tonto? ¿qué dices? ¡claro que no!-subí a mi cuarto rápidamente, me había puesto nerviosa mi estúpido hermano y sus comentarios, ya era bastante tarde así que sería mejor dormirse… oh no... ahora con las luces apagadas y todo en silencio si me daba miedo la peli...cuando cerraba los ojos me venían escenas a la cabeza

-arg, puto Dean- me tapé con la manta hasta la cabeza, de repente noté que alguien tiraba de la manta...eran imaginaciones mías ¿verdad? A la de tres apartaré la manta y no habrá nadie... 1…2…y… ¡3!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿¡Qué pasaaa!?-Axel vino corriendo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y toda la boca blanca

-¡EL SUBNORMAL DE DEAN! ¡QUE ME HA ASUSTADO!

-¿¡QUE YO TE HE ASUSTADO!?¡POR POCO ME MEO EN LOS PANTALONES!

Axel se estaba partiendo de risa en la puerta de la habitación, creo que todos nos habíamos llevado un buen susto…

-¿qué hacías aquí, idiota? ¿y por qué entras tan sigilosamente?

-creía que te habías enfadado y como te he visto con la manta por encima pensé que estabas llorando –mientras tanto, Axel no paraba de reír

-desde luego… sois de lo que no hay...-reía Axel

-bueno ya has visto que estoy bien, la próxima vez pega a la puerta- dije mientras me tumbaba y me daba la vuelta, con esta escenita se me había pasado el miedo por completo

-Buenas noches, enana-Dean salió de la habitación

-buenas noches

-por cierto Kira…-Axel se me acercó y me susurró al oído-no mires bajo tu cama

-¡estúpido!-gracias Axel...ahora tenía miedo de nuevo

-buenas noches, mocosa-el pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras de sí

Al final es sueño venció al miedo y pude dormirme enseguida, esa mañana me desperté antes, y gracias a dios no había tenido sueños extraños, o a menos no los recordaba, me vestí tranquilamente y bajé, mi hermano y Axel ya estaban despiertos terminando el trabajo

-Buenos días, ¿ya estáis despiertos?

-no, esta es tu imaginación- se burló el payaso

-ja, ja, que gracioso estás ya desde por la mañana

-ah por cierto hoy no estaré en casa, he quedado con una amiga, ya que mañana no tenemos ningún trabajo que entregar hay que aprovechar- Dean como siempre...

-yo hoy me quedaré en mi casa y ayudaré a mi padre con unas cosillas-Axel se veía fastidiado

-¿no te importa quedarte sola, Kira?-y como siempre Dean sobre preocupándose

-no, no me importa – realmente me daba igual

Llegué a clase, hoy estaba más animada, los saludé a todos alegremente, y Roxas vino tan feliz como siempre a abrazarme, era tan mono…

Durante la clase estuve con Sora, nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos gustos musicales en común, la clase se me pasó volando y salimos al recreo

-oye chicos ¿qué vais a hacer hoy? ¡podíamos quedar!- a Roxas esa vitalidad no se la quitaba nadie

-lo siento Roxas, hoy voy con Naminé de compras...

-no pasa nada Kairi, ¿y los demás?

-hoy no estaré en casa, saldré con mis padres... – Sora no se veía muy contento con eso de salir con sus padres

-¿Xion?

-etto… ya he quedado- Xion se sonrojó

-¿eh? ¿con quién?- Roxas se veía algo fastidiado

-con el hermano de Kira… - Xion se sonrojó completamente

-¿con mi hermano?- realmente no me extrañaba nada

-sí...-las otras chicas la rodearon y empezaron a avasallarla a preguntas

\- bueno, Kira, ¿tu tienes algo que hacer?

-hummm..., pues no

-entonces ¿te gustaría quedar?-el rostro del rubio se veía esperanzado

-claro, ¿por qué no?- sonreí

-¡bien!- Roxas volvía a sonreír como siempre, volví a fijarme en los demás

-aaaay, ¿no es adorable?- Sora abrazaba a Naminé y esta estaba totalmente sonrojada

-vamos sora, vas a asfixiarla- Kairi reía

-¡quiero llevármela a casa!- sora no dejaba de abrazarla

Acabó el recreo y volvimos a clase, sora y yo no paramos de hablar en todo el rato, Zexion nos llamó la atención un par de veces, al acabar las clases me fui con Roxas hacia el coche, esta vez llegamos antes que Dean y Axel

-bueno y ¿qué te gustaría hacer esta tarde? ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?- Roxas se veía muy contento

-pues... aun no conozco bien esto

-¡pues decidido! Te haré un Tour por la ciudad-la alegría del rubio era contagiosa, me hacía sonreír –mira, ahí están- Roxas señaló al frente, Dean y Axel venían hablando

-Perdón por la tardanza, Kira he estado pensando, ¿seguro que no te importa quedarte sola?... me sabe mal

-No pasa nada Dean, no seas pesado, además he quedado con Roxas, Axel miró al rubio

-vaya, Roxas…no eres tan tonto como pensaba-le revolvió el pelo

-¡Ey! ¿qué insinúas?

-naadaa, venga subid al coche-Roxas bufó y lo obedeció, yo subí luego, Axel me miró de una forma extraña que no pude descifrar, estaba ¿triste, enfadado, cansado?

Llegamos a casa, me pareció extraño que no viniese el pelirrojo

-Oye, Kira, hoy como fuera, hazte lo que veas para comer ¿vale?, nos vemos luego, y ten cuidado, y no hagas cosas raras

-¿qué cosas raras? no seas tonto, pásalo bien con Xion

-gracias...ey, ¿cómo sabes que voy con Xion?.. a claro que estúpido te lo dijo ella… nos vemos luego, enana-me revolvió el pelo y salió

Que raro se me hacía que hubiese tanto silencio en la casa, me fui a la cocina y me preparé unos fideos… desde luego era raro comer en silencio... no me lo podía creer echaba de menos a mi hermano y lo que era peor... echaba de menos al pelirrojo, reí recordando su cara con el tomate y sus chistes malos…justo cuando acabé de comer llamaron a la puerta, fui a abrir, era Roxas

-espero no haberte interrumpido comiendo, es que no dijimos a que hora quedábamos y no sabia a cual venir...-Roxas se veía avergonzado

-No, no te preocupes, entra, cojo el abrigo y nos vamos-el rubio me sonrió.

Salimos a la calle y Roxas me estuvo enseñando un montón de lugares y tiendas estuvimos horas andando y hablando de tonterías, me sentía muy cómoda con el, al contrario que con Axel, aquel bobo de pelo rojo me ponía muy nerviosa, al final compramos una bolsa con dulces y fuimos al parque a comerlos

-Oye Kira… ¿crees que tu hermano y Xion…se gustan?

-¿huh? pues… no lo se… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-etto…por nada…-Roxas lo dijo con un tono triste

-Roxas…puedes confiar en mi…-me preocupaba, no era normal en el ese tono

-Verás… Xion y yo fuimos novios… pero yo no sabía como comportarme y como ella no me vio preparado para tener una relación… cortamos…pero realmente ella me gusta mucho-Rox miraba al suelo

-hmm…yo no se lo que ella siente por ti pero si realmente te gusta deberías luchar por ella, si te ves merecedor de su amor…adelante pero si no puedes darle el amor que necesita deberás aguantarte viéndola hacer su vida

-sí… tienes razón… debería luchar en vez de quejarme y no hacer nada… gracias Kira-Roxas volvió a sonreír

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-Roxas me abrazó, sigo manteniendo que es adorable

-Bueno Kira deberíamos volver ya, se hace tarde-Roxas me cogió la mano y me levantó del banco- Oye Kira… ¿Te gusta Axel?

-¡¿QUÉ?!¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-noté como me ardía la cara

-no se, era una pregunta tonta… pero acabas de demostrarme que te gusta, te has puesto roja-Roxas se reía

-No digas tonterías es por el frío-me tapé la cara con las manos

-aaaw no te tapes, ¡estás súper mona sonrojada!-Roxas me apartó las manos y me miró fijamente

-¿Ves? mucho mejor –me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo sonreí

Íbamos caminando y hablando y ya estaba todo muy oscuro, se notaba que la gente se metía pronto en casa cuando hacía frío.

Pasamos por un callejón y noté como una mano me agarraba, me di la vuelta y era Riku

-eey, ¿qué haces?-protesté

-vaya, cuanto tiempo sin vernos preciosa...-estaba con otro chico más

-Oye Riku, ¿qué haces? Suéltala-nunca había visto a Roxas tan serio

-oh, mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¿eres su novio o qué? esfúmate imbécil-Riku me tenía contra la pared y el otro chico me miraba con media sonrisa

-Eres un gilipollas si piensas que la voy a dejar aquí contigo-Roxas se abalanzó para pegarle un puñetazo a Riku, pero el otro se puso en medio

-¿qué te crees que haces, inútil?

-Terra, no le dejes marca, podría causarnos problemas

-¡DEJADLE!-intenté escapar de sus brazos pero apretó más

-Oh, estás preocupada por tu novio ¿eh? , tranquila… preciosa…-me miraba con perversión

-¡Roxas vete!-grité mientras Riku me besaba el cuello

-¡No!-Terra se acercó a él para agarrarlo

-¡QUE TE VAYAS JODER!-grité con lágrimas en los ojos, Roxas me miró, miró a Terra y corrió

-Vaya que valiente es tu amigo ¿eh?-rió Terra

-Cállate-dije llorando

-¿Qué haces Terra? Ven, acércate, ¿no te dije que era preciosa?-Riku sonreía con malicia, el otro chico se acercó

-hmmm no puedo verla bien con toda esa ropa…-rió y me rompió la chaqueta

-¡Dejadme!-le dí una patada en sus partes "nobles" e intenté huir, pero Riku me agarró del pelo

-¡Eres una zorra!-Terra me dio una bofetada, me tiró al suelo y se puso encima de mí, -Riku, agárrala- El peligris me agarró las muñecas y el otro me quitaba la camiseta, Terra comenzó a besarme con ferocidad y comenzó a frotarse contra mí mientras me agarraba fuertemente los pechos

-te gusta ¿eh, puta?-Terra se notaba más excitado por cada roce

-¡quítale el sujetador!-me removí e intenté gritar pero Riku tapó mi boca con la suya y aprisionaba mi lengua

-¡Eh, hijos de puta!- una voz los sobresaltó

-¿quién coño es este?-Terra se levantó pero Riku no me soltó

-e-es…Axel…- Riku palideció


	3. Chapter 3

-¿quién coño es este?-Terra se levantó pero Riku no me soltó

-e-es…Axel…- Riku palideció

-Si la soltáis ahora puede que sólo os parta las piernas-Axel se acercaba de forma amenazante, Riku me soltó y se puso junto a Terra

-Tío, será mejor que nos vayamos, no es bueno tener problemas con él-al peligris se lo veía asustado

-Lo siento amiguito, pero ya te has buscado los problemas-Axel se acercó a Riku con la ira en sus ojos, pero Terra le dio un puñetazo en la boca antes, Axel se giró ,lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared, Riku salió corriendo mientras Axel se ocupaba de Terra, el terror se apoderó de los ojos del castaño

-¡Axel basta!-yo seguía en el suelo, asustada

-¿Basta? esto no ha hecho más que empezar, este capullo no saldrá por su propio pie de aquí, así aprenderá –el pelirrojo apretaba más su mano alrededor del cuello de este, Terra luchaba con sus pies por tocar el suelo, veía como su rostro se ponía rojo, no podía quedarme mirando, me levanté y agarré el brazo de Axel para intentar apartarlo, pero seguía firme

-¡Axel por favor!-lloraba desesperada, no lo reconocía- por favor…no quiero que la historia se repita…- dije esto con un hilo de voz, Axel me miró, alzó a Terra y lo lanzó contra el suelo, se acercó a él y lo agarró de la camiseta

-como vuelvas a acercarte a ella te juro que te mato, a ti y a todo el que se ponga por delante ¿lo has entendido?

Terra se fue cojeando de allí y Axel no le apartaba la mirada, me agarró del brazo y me puso junto a él mirándolo con fiereza, yo seguía llorando, no podía parar, y temblaba, el pelirrojo me miró y se sonrojó, con todo lo que había pasado ni se fijó en que solo llevaba el sujetador y los pantalones, Axel se quitó su sudadera y me la tendió, yo me la puse sin rechistar, lo miré y vi que le sangraba el labio, eso me hizo llorar más

-Ey… ¿qué pasa?-me agarro de los hombros y se agachó un poco para que nuestras caras estuviesen frente a frente, mis lágrimas caían sin parar, Axel me abrazó fuertemente –Tranquila… no pasa nada

Mis manos se aferraban fuertes a él

-Lo siento...-seguí sollozando, Axel me apartó ,volvió a mirarme a los ojos y me agarró la cara con sus manos suavemente

-Kira…tu no tienes la culpa de nada ¿me has escuchado?

-es que…no es la primera vez que meto en líos a alguien…a Dean también…soy incapaz de defenderme, solo sirvo para dar problemas- las palabras salían entrecortadamente de mi boca

-Escúchame bien Kira, tu no me metiste en problemas, me he metido yo solo, yo no tengo obligación de ayudar a nadie, si te he ayudado es porque he querido, así que deja de llorar y volvamos a casa-Axel me miraba de una forma cálida, me secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, me agarró la mano y nos fuimos

Casi todo el camino íbamos en silencio, pero no era incómodo

-Axel, ¿cómo me encontraste? Rompí el silencio

-Roxas… aquel mocoso vino muy alterado a buscarme, quería venir conmigo pero se lo impedí, solo habría estorbado-de nuevo volvió a reinar el silencio

El frío azotaba mi cara, por cada brisa fresca que nos pasaba Axel apretaba más mi mano, como queriéndome proteger del viento, me gustaba sentir su mano cálida… junto a él me sentía bien…

Llegamos a casa y estaba totalmente a oscuras, Dean seguiría con Xion, seguramente llegaría tarde, tiré de Axel, lo llevé a mi habitación y lo senté en mi cama

-vaya, ¿vas a aprovechar que no está tu hermano en casa, eh? Axel hablaba con su típico tono pervertido, lo fulminé con la mirada y se calló sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisita, cogí un botiquín y me senté en la cama junto a él

\- oh vaya, te gusta jugar a los médicos ¿eh? Yo prefiero una sirvienta, pero bueno si insistes…-levantó una ceja y sonrió, este chico iba a volverme loca, no podía hacer nada sin que lo convirtiese en algo sexual

\- calla estúpido y mírame, esto te dolerá un poco- vi a Axel con la intención de hacer otro de sus comentarios pero lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y se lo guardó para si, cogí una gasa, la mojé con agua y limpié la sangre seca de su labio con cuidado… vaya tenía unos labios muy bonitos… ¿¡en qué estaba pensando!?...después cuando la herida estaba limpia cogí otra gasa y la mojé de nuevo, esta vez con alcohol

-esta vez escocerá un poquito ¿vale?-acerqué con cuidado la gasa y le di despacio en la herida, Axel sólo observaba mi trabajo sin inmutarse

-pues ya está- comencé a guardar las cosas

-¿y mi besito de "sana, sana"?

-eres un idiota-me sonrojé

-pero que mala enfermera estás hecha, tus pacientes no estarán contentos si los tratas así

-cállate ya-le deposité un suave beso en los labios

-no puedo creer que haya funcionado- Axel me sonrió divertido, yo estaba como un tomate y el corazón me iba a mil… ¿qué acababa de hacer? Soy una estúpida

-Oye Kira, me duele la lengua…

-¡idiota!-me sonrojé aun más

-bueno… tenía que intentarlo- rió

Volví a sentarme a su lado en la cama, había algo a lo que no paraba de darle vueltas

-oye Axel… ¿por qué Riku te tenía tanto miedo?...- Lo miré y su expresión se puso seria de repente

-por nada…- La dureza de su voz me sobresaltó

-¿por nada? Eso no es posible…

-no quiero hablar de ello

-¿por qué?-tenía mucha curiosidad

-Métete en tus asuntos ¡¿Qué os pasa a todos con meteros en la vida de los demás?!

-lo siento…no debí seguir insistiendo

-ya va siendo hora de que me vaya a casa, nos vemos-Axel iba a marcharse cuando de repente sonó el teléfono y fui a cogerlo

-¿Sí?

-no

-¡Dean eres un estúpido!- se escuchaba su risa a través del teléfono

-enana, cena sin mí yo llegaré tarde, no te importa ¿no?

-vale, no pasa nada, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana, enana-y colgó

Axel seguía en la puerta mirándome

-¿no viene tu hermano a cenar?

-no, llegará tarde-coloqué el teléfono en su sitio

-¿qué te apetece cenar?- Axel se apartó de la puerta y se metió en la cocina

-¿pero no te ibas?-me quedé sorprendida, ¿no quería dejarme sola?

-¿eres tonta? ¿Y dejarte sola aquí? Con lo torpe que eres seguro que acabarías incendiando la casa-Axel se puso a cocinar algo, parecía pasta

-¿vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar todo el día mirándome?

-¿pero no decías que cocinabas mejor solo?

-pero prefiero que me ayudes a que te quedes observándome, me pones nervioso-Axel daba vueltas por la cocina cogiendo todo lo necesario

-y-yo no te estaba observando, egocéntrico-de repente volvió a sonar el teléfono y fui a cogerlo

-¿dígame?

-Kira cariño, ¿cómo estáis por ahí? ¿Va todo bien?

-Hola, mamá, sí, va todo genial, ¿cuándo volverás? –por supuesto no iba a hablarle de lo ocurrido, mi madre hacía una montaña de un grano de arena

-Pues se ha complicado un poco la cosa, así que estaré más de lo previsto, si todo sale bien volveré el lunes ¿estaréis bien?

-sí, no te preocupes

-bueno hija, pásame a tu hermano, tengo que decirle algo

-eh… Dean no está, ha salido con una amiga

-ay…este niño siempre igual, ¿te deja mucho sola?

-no, no me deja sola nunca

-eso espero, bueno cariño dile que he metido dinero en su cuenta que lo coja y si necesitáis más llamadme, tengo que irme ya ¿vale? Un besito y tened cuidado

-vale mamá, adiós

-te quiero

-y yo-colgué

Volví a la cocina y Axel seguía a lo suyo

-vaya estás muy solicitada ¿no? ¿Quién era esta vez, tu novio?

-sí-me puse sería, quería ver su reacción, Axel se giró y me miró

-¿tienes novio? No me habías dicho nada-su tono era algo molesto

-nunca me habías preguntado- y era cierto

-nunca habías hablado de él

-¿estás celoso Axel?-empecé a reírme- Tranquilo, era mi madre, no tengo ningún novio

-¿por qué iba a estar celoso, mocosa?-se giró, pero alcancé a verle una sonrisa en su cara –ven aquí mueve esto para que no se pegue, yo cortaré la patatas-lo obedecí, acabamos de hacer la cena y poner la mesa, se me pasó por la cabeza un par de veces la imagen de un matrimonio feliz, no sé que tonterías tenía en mente, nos sentamos a comer, como siempre estaba delicioso, se le daba muy bien la cocina al payaso,

-oye Axel, ¿cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

-llevo cocinando desde pequeño, siempre estaba solo en casa y bueno…tenía que arreglármelas yo-Axel habló con pesadez

-¿y tu madre?

-ella siempre estaba trabajando…-el pelirrojo contempló su plato y apretó los labios

-lo...lo siento-había hablado demasiado…otra vez, seguí comiendo, el silencio era demasiado pesado e incómodo, lo notaba como si fuesen cuchillas en el estómago, Axel se veía ausente…no sabía que decirle así que decidí no decirle nada, acabé de cenar y lavé mi plato, Axel seguía ahí…

-Axel… ¿estás bien?-me daba miedo hablarle, no quería que se enfadase, pero no me contestó, se levantó, puso su plato sobre la encimera y subió

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era culpa mía? ¿Le recordé cosas que no quería recordar? Seré estúpida…subí a mi habitación, me tumbé en la cama y me puse a escuchar música, todo volvía a mi cabeza, ¿por qué me sentía así? No quería que Axel estuviera mal… y no podía hacer nada… que inútil me sentía, escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, miré y vi a Axel entrar, me senté en la cama y lo miré extrañada, ¿tenía los ojos húmedos? Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, no entendía nada, pero lo abracé con fuerza

-ey...Axel ¿qué pasa?

-vine a ver como estabas, sé que eres tan estúpida que ahora podrías estar pensando que eres la culpable de mi comportamiento- esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar, ya que sí lo estaba pensando

-ah…bueno…yo…-no sabía que decirle…el me abrazó y lo escuché sollozar, ¿Axel estaba llorando?, lo abracé más fuerte -Axel… ¿Qué ocurre?-estaba preocupada por él

-Kira…si te lo digo tu también me tendrás miedo-El pelirrojo tenía su cara apoyada en mi cuello

-Axel, nada de lo que digas podría hacer que te temiera-y era cierto, el chico que había conocido no era malo, solo un poco payaso pero era buena persona, yo lo sabía

-Te equivocas…y no quiero que cambie la forma en la que me miras, ¿sabes? Veo ternura en tus ojos, no sé como me ves a través de ellos, pero sea como sea, me gusta…-Axel me agarró la cara y me miró a los ojos –no quiero que ese brillo se apague la próxima vez que me mires

-Axel, ayer me dijiste que cuando encontrara una persona en la que confiar lo sabría ¿verdad? Ahora lo sé, Axel… hay algo en ti que me hace confiar en ti, sé que puedo hacerlo…no puede ser que esté equivocada

-Kira…me asusta que confíes en mi… me asusta mucho

-no te asustes…sólo cuéntame eso por lo que debería temerte-le acaricié la mejilla y el ladeó la cabeza hacia mi mano

-vale…si cuando haya terminado de contarlo sientes miedo dímelo y me iré, ¿de acuerdo?- su rostro se veía angustiado

-vale…-nada podría asustarme de él pero asentí para que estuviese más tranquilo

-todo empezó cuando yo tenía 12 años, mi madre se había echado un novio, a los pocos meses ese hombre se vino a vivir a casa, al principio todo estaba bien, pero meses después empezaron las discusiones, al principio era lo típico, la tonterías de todos los humanos, pero con el tiempo la cosa empeoró a los 14 años empeoró aun más, a él lo echaron del trabajo por ir bebido por lo que mi madre tenía que trabajar el doble para mantenernos, él no hacía nada, solo beber, nos gritaba, en nuestra casa todo eran gritos, hasta el día que los gritos no le fueron suficiente…yo tenía 14 años, estaba en plena adolescencia pero no podía disfrutarla, aquella sanguijuela me lo impedía, me obligaba a estar siempre en casa limpiando y cocinando, no podía hacer amigos ya que no podía salir con ellos y al final acababan cansándose de llamarme, mi madre volvía tarde de trabajar y el la forzaba a tener sexo, los oía cada noche, luego escuchaba a mi madre llorar, noche tras noche, cada vez iba a peor, ahora nos pegaba si no le hacíamos caso, y nos amenazaba, mi madre siempre ha sido demasiado cobarde como para plantarle cara… así que a los 15 años lo hice yo, ese día se había emborrachado de sobremanera, mi madre llegó tarde esa noche y él la insultaba, le decía que era una guarra que se acostaba con medio vecindario, iba a volver a pegarle pero yo no iba a dejarlo esta vez, así que me abalancé sobre él y empezamos a pelearnos, lo empujé y cayó contra el pico de la mesa…y murió, después de eso me metieron en un correccional y estuve hasta los 18, salí hace un año, mi madre empezó a salir con el padre de Roxas cuando yo tenia 17, eran amigos de la infancia..-Axel se aguantaba las ganas de llorar como podía

-Axel…-no sabía que decirle… ¿te entiendo? claro que no lo entendía, yo no había pasado por eso, ¿todo pasó? Como si eso fuera suficiente…sé por experiencia que los recuerdos a veces pueden atormentarte tanto como si lo estuvieses viviendo todo de nuevo, así que solo pude abrazarlo, así podría desahogarse

-soy un asesino…y no me arrepentí de su muerte…ni en ese momento ni nunca-Axel rompió a llorar y me abrazó con fuerza, yo le acariciaba el pelo

-no eres un asesino Axel…tu no lo hiciste a posta aunque te alegrase, y es normal… tu madre debía ser lo más importante para ti y cada persona tiene un límite, no te digo que matar esté bien, pero esas cosas pasan, si te tuviese miedo por eso debería temer a todo el mundo-Axel se aferraba a mi y yo seguía acariciándolo, bajo esa pinta de niño malo aún vivía aquel crío que ansiaba salir a jugar pero que nunca pudo hacerlo, ese niño al que obligaron a crecer antes de tiempo,

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó Axel abrazado a mí como un niño, pero no me molestaba

-Axel… ¿te encuentras mejor?-Axel no contestaba, se había dormido en mi hombro… lo aparté despacio y lo tumbé en mi cama, se lo veía con cara de serenidad, se lo veía tan mono…cogí una manta del armario para no moverlo y se la eché por encima, luego me recosté a su lado y lo abracé, podía oír los latidos de su corazón, estaba tranquilo.

Se escuchaba la puerta de la entrada, era Dean ¡oh no, me había dormido! Y Axel estaba conmigo, si Dean entraba pensaría lo que no era

-Axel…despierta-lo zarandeé

-sshh –Axel se giró

-¡Idiota levanta! Dean ha llegado y va a mal pensar -seguí moviéndolo

-¿por qué iba a…?-se incorporó y miró alrededor extrañado- ey pervertida ¿qué me hacías?

-¡Idiota te dormiste! vengaa vete a tu habitación-lo eché de la cama

-mujeres…-salió de mi cuarto, este niño es tonto…

Me metí en la cama rápidamente y me tapé, y unos segundos más tardes entró Dean

-Eh enana, ¿estás dormida?-me hice la dormida y se fue… menos mal, me dormí enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, me vestí y bajé a desayunar, los tres estábamos en plan zombies delante de los cereales, di una cucharada, otra…

-¿Qué hacíais en tu habitación tan tarde, Kira?-Dean me miraba con ojos entrecerrados

-pppffffffffffffffff-escupí todos los cereales, menos mal que no había nadie delante –nada, sólo estábamos hablando-Axel seguía comiendo tan tranquilo…que cabrón

-¿y por qué te hiciste la dormida entonces?

-¿qué cuándo? Yo duermo con los auriculares puestos a veces…no te escuché-sonreí

-va a ser eso…-Dean siguió comiendo no muy convencido, Axel se reía por lo bajo- oye Axel, ¿cómo es que te quedaste aquí anoche?

-¿eh? Ah, pues Kira me dijo que iba a quedarse sola y no quería así que me pidió que me quedase- y siguió comiendo, yo lo fulminé con la mirada pero era mejor callarse

-desde luego…cada día te entiendo menos, Kira-mi hermano y sus dramatizaciones…

Recogimos a Roxas y nos fuimos para clase, salimos del coche, Roxas y yo nos fuimos para un lado y mi hermano y Axel para otro

-Kira, siento mucho el no poder defenderte ayer..-en su rostro se reflejaba la ansiedad

-no seas tonto, me ayudaste mucho avisando a Axel, fuiste muy rápido, te lo agradezco- le sonreí con sinceridad

-¿te-te hicieron algo?-la preocupación reinaba en su cara

-no, Axel llegó a tiempo, olvídalo solo fue un mal rato

-vale, me alegro¿se quedó Axel en tu casa anoche?- cambió de tema

-etto...sí

-pasa mucho tiempo con tu hermano ¿no?

-bueno…anoche mi hermano no estaba-debía decírselo…tenía que decirle que mi hermano estuvo con Xion

-¿No? ¿Estuviste a solas con él por la noche?-Roxas me miraba con media sonrisa

-¡oye no mal pienses! no hicimos nada…pero lo que te iba a decir…anoche mi hermano estuvo con Xion, no se si hicieron algo pero…

-ah…entiendo-se veía un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos del rubio pero aún así sonrío-entonces no tengo nada que hacer, espero que tu hermano la cuide

-no digas eso, aún no sabemos nada-lo cogí del brazo y entramos en clase

-¡oh pero mirad que pareja más encantadora acaba de entrar!-el profesor Zexion sonreía, nosotros nos sonrojamos y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios

A la hora del recreo fuimos al lugar de siempre

-bueno Xion ¿Cómo te fue con mi hermano?

-muy bien, es un chico encantador-se sonrojó

-¡cuéntanos!-Kairi la sujetó de las manos

-pues no se, fuimos a una tetería y comimos creepes con chocolate, luego al parque…-mientras Xion hablaba miré a Roxas, se lo veía dolido

-¿y…os besasteis?-esta vez habló Naminé, Sora la abrazaba por detrás

-bueno…n-no, él es un caballero-ahí había algo que no me encajaba, cuando mi hermano salía con alguna chica no era ningún caballero, él entraba en el grupo de los pulpos

-Por cierto chicos, ¿tenéis terminado el trabajo para mañana?-Roxas interrumpió

-¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?-yo no me había enterado nada de ese trabajo y me asustaba

-¿cómo que qué trabajo? lo mandaron el martes…cuando estabas en la enfermería-Sora puso cara de disculpa –perdón Kira debimos habértelo dicho...

-Vaya…que marrón…vas a tener que darte prisa, es un trabajo complicado-Xion no me alegraba mucho con ese comentario…

Sonó el timbre y llegamos a clase pasaron las horas como si fuesen años y al fin la salida

-Recordad chicos, quien no entregue mañana el trabajo tiene suspensa mi asignatura en la primera evaluación-gracias por recordármelo ahora profesor…

Salí prácticamente corriendo, quería llegar ya a casa para empezar ese dichoso trabajo

Llegamos a casa y fui directamente al salón a hacerlo

-¡enana! hoy te toca ti cocinar- mi hermano me gritaba desde el pasillo

-¡no puedo Dean! hazlo tu

-¿cómo que no puedes?- mi hermano se acercó-¿qué haces?

-tengo que hacer un trabajo muy importante para mañana y me he enterado hoy

-¿cómo que te has enterado hoy?¿qué haces en clase? A ver, ¿qué es ese trabajo?- mi hermano se acercó y miró – Ah, es el que ayudé a Xion a hacer, es bastante largo, estuvimos hasta las 2 pero es fácil

-¿y os dio tiempo de ir a la tetería?

-¿Qué tetería?-mi hermano se rió-quedamos porque quería que la ayudase con el trabajo nada más, el día anterior cuando fui a comprar me la encontré , hablamos un poco sobre eso y me ofrecí a ayudarla

-¿y eso era para ti "aprovechar el día quedando con una chica"?

-parece mentira que no me conozcas, estaba de broma, idiota

-¿entonces Xion no te gusta?

-no, no es mi tipo, me gusta más la otra de pelo castaño

-¿kairi?

-no se como se llama-rió –¿a qué viene este interrogatorio?

\- a nada…por cierto ¿te habló ella de Roxas?

-no..creo que no..ah bueno me dijo que estuvieron saliendo un tiempo, quizás me dijo algo más pero no lo recuerdo- salí corriendo hacia el teléfono y dejé a mi hermano con la palabra en la boca y corrí a mi habitación

-oye enana ¿¡y la comida?!-mi hermano gruñía

-anda, la hago yo-escuché que Axel hablaba antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto

Marqué el número de Roxas y lo llamé

-¿Kira?

-¡Roxas! Xion mintió

-¿qué cómo que mintió?¿sobre qué?

-sobre Dean, él me ha dicho que quedó con ella para ayudarla a hacer el trabajo y nada más

-¿pero por qué mentiría Xion?

-no tengo ni idea…pero lo ha hecho…tenemos que hacer que confiese

-sí… me gustaría saber la verdad

-bueno Roxas, tengo que ponerme a hacer el trabajo o no lo terminaré a tiempo, cuídate

-gracias por llamarme para contármelo Kira, eres genial

-no hay de que ,Roxas, byee-colgué, no se por qué pero notaba que me había quitado un peso de encima, bajé y vi a Axel en la cocina, ya me estaba acostumbrando a esa visión, me puse a hacer el trabajo hasta que estuviese hecha la comida, iba a ser una tarde muuy larga

-eh mocosa, tu hermano me ha contado lo de tu trabajo-Axel estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta-así que esta noche estarás acompañándonos ¿eh?

-desgraciadamente sí-no me apetecía nada, prefería estar en mi camita calentita, cómo iba a echarla de menos

-bueno, vamos a comer, necesitarás fuerzas para aguantar toda la noche-cualquiera que hubiese visto la cara de Axel no pensaría que estaba hablando de hacer deberes, yo solo me reí y pasé por su lado, nos sentamos a comer

-por cierto Kira, ayer quedaste con Roxas ¿verdad? ¿Cómo fue?- mi hermano se veía realmente interesado

-pues fue muy bien, me enseñó la ciudad y nos sentamos en un parque a comer dulces- por supuesto la parte en la que me asaltaron Terra y Riku me la guardé

-oh ese chico si que sabe conquistarte ¿eh? Dulces, esa es la respuesta- Dean me miraba como queriendo sacarme algo de información

-no pasó nada Dean- lo miré con ojos entrecerrados

-¿ni un besito?¿nada? es un chico guapete ¿no crees Axel?

-siento decepcionarte Dean pero yo prefiero a las chicas-ese comentario del pelirrojo me hizo reír

-vamos Axel, hablo enserio ¿no crees que harían buena pareja?

-Dean eres un pesado, solo somos amigos, no me gusta y a el ya le gusta alguien- hablé antes que lo hiciera el pelirrojo

-vaya…entonces descartado ¿quién más?.. ¿el otro?

-¿Sora?,no, y ya tiene novia, ¿pero por qué intentas buscarme chico? Estoy bien así- mi hermano me estaba poniendo de los nervios

-porque los tíos podemos ver las intenciones de otros tíos más fácilmente que vosotras, tu elegirías a un estúpido, y ya estás en esa edad de experimentar con tu cuerpo y de querer probar cosas nuevas- las palabras de Dean me hicieron ponerme como un tomate ¿me estaba dando la charla?¿delante de Axel? Que vergüenza me estaba haciendo pasar ese estúpido

-¡DEAN!¡¿Qué estás diciendo estúpido?!

-Dean tío ¿vas a darle la charla?-Axel se partía de risa

-oye, Axel tu te ves un tío legal ¿tienes novia?- Dean hablaba enserio

-¿q-qué? ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? Estás mal tío

-tu contesta, hombre…-y ahí seguía el pesado de Dean

-no, no tengo- me pareció ver a Axel sonrojado

-Kira, ven- Dean me agarró del brazo y me levantó

-¿qué? Hoy estás rarísimo

-Axel ven aquí

-¿si voy te callarás ya?-Axel se acercó a nosotros, Dean me agarró y me puso junto al pelirrojo se separó unos pasos de nosotros y nos observó

-oye, ¿quién lo diría? hacéis buena pareja, decidido, Axel tu cuidarás de Kira, respecto al sexo… tomáoslo con calma, bueno si es un momento de estos críticos y no podéis aguantar… usad precaución- a Dean se le había ido la olla, eso estaba claro, mi cara era rojo fuego y no sabía ni que decir ¿cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilo?

-¡Dean!¿qué dices? Eres un tonto-me aparté de Axel y puse mi plato en la encimera

-Tío ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-Axel se reía sin parar y eso me hacía pasar más vergüenza, ¿se reía de mi? Me estaba volviendo una paranoica

-Pues sólo por eso vas a lavar tu mi plato, cupido

-oye ¿pero qué?

-y el mío- Axel colocó su plato en la encimera

-¿estáis de broma?¡oye!-Dean se quedó hablando solo, Axel y yo nos habíamos ido al salón a empezar los trabajos

-¿qué le pasa a tu hermano ?¿siempre hace eso?- Axel se veía divertido

-no lo sé, nunca lo había hecho… es un tío muy raro

-bueno ya tenemos su permiso ¿en tu cama o en la mía?-Axel se mordió el labio, seguramente se le olvidó la herida que tenía porque puso una expresión de dolor

-eh tonto, ten cuidado con la herida, vas a conseguir que sangre otra vez-me acerqué y agarré su barbilla y con el pulgar le abrí un poco la boca, quería ver si se estaba curando bien

-oh vaya os he pillado en un momento delicado ¿eh?- Dean nos observaba desde la puerta… genial

-¡no seas idiota solo miraba una cosa!- me alejé rápidamente

-claro…-Dean se sentó con nosotros y abrió su libro, ahora miró a Axel –Vaya, no me había fijado, ¿qué te ha pasado en el labio?

-ah, pues me caí y me comí el suelo… una tontería –Axel rió, y yo me sentí mal por él

-Dean, se me olvidaba decirte que ayer llamó mamá, dice que vuelve el Lunes y que deja dinero en la cuenta

-Ah vale mocosa, entonces habrá que hacer una fiestecita antes de que venga ¿no?- A mi hermano parecía emocionarle su propia propuesta

-¿cómo que una fiesta?

-Alcohol, música y juegos- Dean sonrió


End file.
